Book Of Love
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: A Compilation of Oneshot base on songs and maybe sometimes not. Shuuichi and Botan pairing! Story 2: Botan is half an hour away from getting married. Something came up that would change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's a Botan and Furuya One-shot and I hope you like it. It's inspired by the song 'Should I?' by Devotion a Filipino band and I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu or the song only the plot of this one-shot.**

**Summary: This is about a guy in love with his best friend and is afraid to tell her his feelings for she might lose her friendship. What will he choose? Will he tell her or just pretend that she was just a friend for him.**

**Chapter One: Should I?**

_Secret I never told_

_But slowly my love unfolds_

_And passionately all I see all I feel_

_Is this love it could be real_

Shuuichi walk out from the Narita Airport, his duffel bag in one hand while his other hand carried his luggage. He looks around at the airport to see his best friend waving and smiling at him. She hadn't change a bit, she's still the same funny, caring, understanding and lovable woman he had fallen in love with and until now after two years trying to forget her, he's still in love with her.

_But you've been my friend for way, way too long_

_And by crossing that line something might go wrong_

_Should I take that chance with love or losing you?_

_It's a choice I must think through_

Yes, you guys are right, you didn't hear it wrong. Shuuichi Minamino had fallen in love with his best friend Botan Furuya. He'd been keeping his feelings from her for a long time now afraid that if he says something about it, he would loose her friendship. But boy was it hard keeping his feelings to her when all the while all he wanted to do is grab her and kiss her until she's out of her mind and tell her he loves her so.

_Should I tell you, should I just keep it_

_To myself but your love I need it_

_What to do, what to do when you're confused_

_But I know what I want and I want to be loving you_

Shuuichi was now sitting at one of Botan's chair in the Kitchen as he watches her cook dinner for the both of them. When he had approach her in the airport neither one had said anything just a brief Hi. Botan felt him looking at her for the hundred times today and as much as she wanted to know if something wrong she decided to ask him that later after dinner and instead kept herself busy preparing dinner.

Shuuichi signed as the thought that if he told her he love her then maybe just maybe she would say the same to him and this scene right in front of him right now would not be just tonight but would be every night.

Shuuichi could see himself getting home from the office as fast as he could while his officemates tease him about being eager to go home to his wife Botan and not wanting to spend time to go out with them. But he would just ignore it and smiled at them before leaving the building and driving home to her.

Shuuichi could see her waiting for her outside the porch when she had heard his car approach the drive way then they would kiss before they entered their house and went straight to the kitchen as he sat on the same chair he was sitting right now and watch her as she finish preparing their dinner.

_No longer can I pretend_

_That I'm happy with just being friends_

_I want something else cause I felt something more_

_It's too strong to conceal and too real to ignore_

_If I tell you my feelings then things won't be the same_

_Behind every word I am calling out your name_

_I'm in pain and I_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Cause you should be mine…_

_Oh should I_

Shuuichi was snap back to reality when Botan had shook her on the shoulder. He looks up and saw her worried face. He smiled at her and assured her that he was okay then he helps her with setting the table. And as they began to eat their dinner a flashback came to Shuuichi the one when he was deeply jealous about a guy Botan was going out with and the time he had hurt her.

**FLASHBACk**

Shuuichi was hurt when Botan had told her about the guy who had ask her out but then he didn't say anything just listen at her and wish her good luck but after putting a cool facade he went straight to the basketball court near his house and started to use his hurt, frustration and anger in the game. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei saw him playing and join in and Kuwabara' team won without even exerting any effort for his part because his partner Shuuichi was doing everything by himself the rebound and the shooting. Heck it shock his friend, they didn't thought Shuuichi was this good at basketball.

The days past by into weeks and weeks into months and still Botan was still going out with that guy and all Shuuichi could do was stay away from Botan as possible as he can, he even started going out with other woman mostly they are the one who had ask him but still it was consider as a date and they became his string of girlfriends but then it only last three days or a week if the woman was lucky. His girlfriends never last long because they simply are not Botan and they will never be.

The last girlfriend he has had lasted for five days before she broke up with him and said the same thing his last three girlfriends had said, 'I'm not her and I can never be like her. I know you really don't love us (Referring to her and his string of girlfriends) what I know is you're using us to forget her.' then she had slap him the same way the other did and left. Going through it again and again made him realize how many woman he had hurt by using them so he had stop dating and live life like nothing had happened.

_Should I tell you, should I just keep it_

_To myself but your love I need it_

_What to do, what to do when you're confused_

_But I know what I want and I want to be loving you_

A month later Shuuichi was walking back to his house after accepting a job training in America that his boss had been telling him about for a while now. Two years there he thought, he could forget about Botan and move on by then.

Shuuichi was stop from his tracks when the rain started to follow, he look up at the rain before running as fast as he can to his house which is only a block away then again he was stop on his tracks this time when he saw Botan in his door step all wet and crying.

_Tell me how much longer can I take this torture_

_I'm counting days until the pain is over_

_But I can't let this go_

_Until I let you know_

His heart twisted and a knife plunge at his heart when she saw her crying. She look up from where she was sitting and crying, when she saw him, she stood up and run to him wrapping her arms around him as she cried and cried while telling him about that stupid jerk who had been two timing her ever since he had ask her out.

Shuuichi lifted her up and carried her inside his house. He took care of her making sure that she was dried and that she ate something. After an hour or so, they were both sitting on his couch Botan had her arms wrap around Shuuichi waste while he hug her back trying to comfort her without saying a word and it was enough for Botan because that is all what she needed, _him_.

Few days pass and the inevitable had come, Shuuichi need to tell Botan that he was leaving for America. Botan cried but said she wish him good luck and that to stay in touch with each other. Time passes by and as much as Shuuichi tried to forget about Botan and not stay in touch with her, he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to do it no matter how darn hard he tried and he knows he would only both hurt both of them if he wouldn't stay in touch with her and he don't want to hurt her the way the other man in her life did because that's what he had promise himself he would never ever do. _Making her cry_.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Should I tell you, should I just keep it_

_To myself but your love I need it_

_What to do, what to do when you're confused_

_But I know what I want and I want to be loving you_

"Shuuichi is everything okay?" Botan asked looking up at Shuuichi as they both wash the dishes. "You haven't said a word to me except Hi ever since you had arrived here." Botan added when Shuuichi still didn't answered.

Shuuichi look at her for a long time and then there right in that moment he decided to tell her how he felt and face whatever the outcome would be, beside he would never know what will have happened between them if he won't tell her.

"Shuui…" Botan sentence was cut when she felt warm lips over hers.

Shuuichi meant for the kiss to be just a brush but once his lips had touches hers all control had left as he'd been dying to kiss and taste her mouth for a long time. He felt like a soldier coming back from a battle in the dessert, he's so thirsty that he'd became greedily as he suck and nipped Botan's mouth and when she had opened her mouth to his, he deepened the kiss as he pulled Botan even closer to her, feeling her hand touch his chest and move upward to wrap her arms around his neck while all the time he has his arms wrap around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him as much as possible.

Shuuichi reluctantly broke the kiss to catch some air. Shuuichi look at Botan who had a confuse and shock expression and before telling her what he felt he kiss her again.

"Botan, I love you! I've been for a very long time now."

Botan shock and confuse expression had left her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Botan, I didn't mean to ruin our friendship but I don't think…"

Botan silence him with a kiss before looking up at him again and said, "No, you didn't ruin our friendship, you just make it into something new."

"It's okay with you?" Shuuichi asked sounds relieved but still wanted to make sure. "I mean, you were crying and all." Shuuichi added to make his point.

"I'm crying because I'm happy to know that you love me because I love you too." Botan said as Shuuichi lowered his head to her stopping inches away from her lips.

"Really? You love me?"

"Yes, I had loved you ever since you had held me in your arms in the couch when that jerk had hurt me." Botan answered as their lips met again and it held a promise that they would both love each other and not only cherish their friendship but also their love that had come from a long friendship.

'_I always wanted to do this' _Shuuichi thought still kissing Botan the way he wanted to.

_**The End**_

**Well There you have it my one-shot and hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think also other one-shot story will be uploaded under this same story title. LOL!**


	2. Love Is You

**Author's Note: This is another Shuuichi and Botan one-shot. And I know it has been a long time since I have made a Shuuichi and Botan story, so here's one. I had this story for a long time in my computer but it was half done so, I decided to finish it and finally post this one up. I dedicated this to my sister and to my Ahia Roy for giving me this idea. Thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu.**

_**"Love means trusting myself **_

_**with someone who has seen me**_

_**at my worst and loves me anyway.**_

_**It means teasing each other and laughing**_

_**at inside jokes, nobody but us understands.**_

_**It means feeling safe enough to talk about anything**_

_**and having the patience to work out disagreements.**_

_**It means counting on someone**_

_**who sympathizes when I've had a bad day,**_

_**worries about me when I'm gone too long,**_

_**and always welcomes me with open arms.**_

_**Love means so many things...**_

_**Because, to me, Love is you."**_

**STORY 2: LOVE IS YOU**

**PAIRING: Shuuichi And Botan**

**Summary: Botan is half an hour away from getting married. Something came up that would change everything. **

Botan stood in front of the long mirror looking at her reflection. She must admit that she looks beautiful on her wedding dress, but then, there's a part inside her that wanted to take it off and just wear her mother's wedding dress that she had brought with her.

'What is wrong with me?' Botan thought but of course she already knew what's wrong and it got something to do with a guy named Shuuichi Minamino.

Shuuichi Minamino, her Best Friend who had just admitted to her yesterday that he loved her. For all these years that he could have told her how he feel, instead he didn't and what hurts more is, she loved him too, and right now it's four years too late.

'Why does he need to tell me that he help me choose this dress thinking that she was wearing it for him.' Botan thought again with a heavy sigh, when suddenly someone knock on the door. "Come in." Botan said looking at the door.

"Sorry to interupt but you got a special delivery." Yusuke said as he entered the room carrying a dozen of white roses.

"Thanks, who's it from?" Botan asked pulling one rose from the boquet and smelled it.

"The delivery man didn't say, just asked me to sign it and give it to you." Yusuke said with a shrug. "Oh! there's a letter too." Yusuke added pulling a white envelope from his jacket pocket and left Botan alone.

Botan sat on the couch provided in the small room of the church and slowly opened the letter.

_To My Best Friend Botan Furuya_

_Love means trusting myself _

_with someone who has seen me_

_at my worst and loves me anyway._

_It means teasing each other and laughing_

_at inside jokes, nobody but us understands._

_It means feeling safe enough to talk about anything_

_and having the patience to work out disagreements._

_It means counting on someone_

_who sympathizes when I've had a bad day,_

_worries about me when I'm gone too long,_

_and always welcomes me with open arms._

_Love means so many things..._

_Because, to me, Love is you._

_I love you and I wish you all the happiness_

_in the world._

_I'm sorry for what I had said yesterday,_

_I didn't mean to mess your life._

_Goodbye!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Minamino Shuuichi_

After Botan finished reading the letter, she found herself sitting on the couch with tears falling down from her eyes. She doesn't understand why but one thing is for sure, she needed to talk to Shuuichi.

Botan grab her phone and tried to contact Shuuichi but Shuuichi's phone was off and no one is answering his house phone, so she did what her gut was telling her to do. Botan grab a handfull of her dress and run out of the room in her wedding gown and all, only stopping in her tracks to talk to Yusuke.

"Where is he?" Botan asked as he grab Yusuke on his collar.

"Who?" Yusuke asked, trying to sound innocent and clueless.

"You know who I'm talking about Yusuke." Botan said looking straight at Yusuke's eyes. "His the one who brought the flowers here and asked you to give it to me, so spill it out." Botan added with a small hint of begging in her voice.

"His on his way to the airport for an 11 A.M. flight to New York." Yusuke said with a sigh. There's no point in lying anymore, she already had found out the truth.

Botan kiss Yusuke's cheek and was about to run off again when someone grabs her from the wrist.

"Botan, where are you going?" Her groom asked looking at her while not letting go of her wrist.

"Jin, I'm sorry but I don't think this marriage is right." Botan said pulling her wrist out of Jin's grasp, only to let Jin grasp it tighter.

"Are you telling me that you're calling the wedding off?" Jin asked grasping Botan's wrist even more tighter than before.

Botan didn't answer but instead tried her best to pull her wrist from Jin's grasp.

"I think she already made it clear Jin, that she don't want to marry you." Yusuke said and without warning hit Jin on the nose with a loud crunch before grabing Botan and went outside the church where an SUV stop in front of them and the passenger's side window opened.

"Get in!" Hiei shouted from the driver's sit, as Yusuke and Botan did what Hiei said and found all their other friends except from Shuuichi binside the car. (A/N: Just to be clear Hiei is driving while Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Koenma are inside the car.)

"Step on it Hiei!" Yusuke said when he and Botan are settled and then they were off.

On their way to the airport Kuwabara and the others started to discuss how much they dislike Botan's ex-groom but Botan wasn't paying attention for the meaning of Shuuichi's letter is starting to sink in on her.

_Love means trusting myself with someone_

_who has seen me at my worst_

_and loves me anyway_

**FLASKBACK I**

Botan laid on her bed while Shuuichi prepare a light meal for her. Botan had been on her bed for three whole days due to fever and Shuuichi had been with her all these days to take care of her. How ugly must she have look in front of Shuuichi.

"Here you go." Shuuichi said as he entered Botan's room carrying her dinner, "Don't be shy now." Shuuichi added when he saw Botan shy away.

_It means teasing each other_

_and laughing at inside jokes_

_nobody but us understands._

"I'm not shy, I just look terrible and I'm sparing you from my looks." Botan said through purst lips.

"No, you're not, to me, you look beautiful and that makes me loves you even more." Shuuichi teased that made Botan blush both from fever and what Shuuichi had said.

Shuuichi saw it and laugh hard causing Botan to throw her pillow at him as she laugh at him while he tried to balance himself and the food on the tray.

**END OF FLASHBACK I**

_It means feeling safe enough to talk_

_about anything _

_and having the patience _

_to work out disagreements._

**FLASHBACK II**

Botan was sitting on the couch while Shuuichi sat on the floor. They had finish watching A Walk To Remember and was now talking about the movie and what Shuuichi would do if he is Shane West.

They always do this after every movie they've seen. They feel safe in speaking their minds in whatever things and that made their bond of friendship even greater. And for disagreements, they usually wait for each other to cool down before they talk about it so they won't get into each others throat.

**END OF FLASHBACK II**

"Botan, we're here!" Hiei said bringing Botan back to reality.

Botan thank Hiei then got out of the car and run inside the airport while the others split up behind her to be able to cover more grounds. As Botan run to find Shuuichi, another memory came through her mind.

**FLASHBACK III**

"Where were you?" Botan asked as soon as she had opened the door to reveal Shuuichi.

"I had a big case tomorrow that I needed to review and I didn't notice the time." Shuuichi said rubbing the back of his head.

"You should have called, you're always on time for our weekend dinner that when you didn't arrive an hour and a half ago, it was enough to make me worry." Botan scolded as her worry and fear for Shuuichi started to subside.

"I'm sorry." Shuuichi said looking straight at Botan's eyes.

"It's okay." Botan said softly. "Come here you, and promise me you wouldn't do it again." Botan said opening her arms to Shuuichi who walk straight to her open arms.

"Don't worry Botan, I promise you that I'll call if I'm going to be late." Shuuichi answered hugging Botan back, "So, what's for dinner?" Shuuichi asked after the hug as he closed the door behind them.

"Your favorite of course." Botan answered matter of factly.

"Right now, I feel like the husband going home from work to his beautiful wife. ne?" Shuuichi teased with a smile as Botan hit him playfully on his arm.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As Botan looks for Shuuichi in the airport, Shuuichi's last word in his letter sink in on her.

_Someone who sympathizes_

_when I've had a bad day,_

_worries about me_

_when I'm gone too long,_

_and always welcomes me with open arms,_

_love means so many things..._

_but, to me, love means you!_

**BOTAN'S POV**

'Shuuichi, please don't leave me.' Botan thought still looking for a sign of a red-haired man. 'I love you too, I still do after all these years when I tried to make myself to believe that I don't.' Botan added when she suddenly bump into someone making her loose her footing.

As Botan wait for the pain that would come as she fall, it didn't happen, instead she felt strong warm arms wrap around her waist.

**END OF POV**

"Botan." A familiar voice said as the owner of the voice help her settle on her feet.

"Shuuichi." Botan said as she looks up and saw who the owner of the voice. "Shuuichi, you're here." Botan whispered as she hug him close to her and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm here." Shuuichi simply whispered as hge hugs her back waiting for her tears to subside, before pulling her away from him a little and asked, "What are you doing here anyway, don't you have someplace else to be?"

"No, the only place I needed to be right now is here, so that I can tell you what love is all about." Botan said looking up at Shuuichi with tear stained face.

"I see.' Shuuichi said drying Botan's tears with his hand. "Well, what is love really all about Botan?" Shuuichi asked softly not taking his eyes away from the only woman he had loved and still love.

"Simple, you said it yourself, love is you and without you with me, there is no love." Botan said without hesitation. "So, what can you say?" Botan added when Shuuichi didn't said anything.

"I'd say, I love you and that's forever." Shuuichi said with a smile as he lowered his head towards Botan and kiss her.

"What's this I heard about you going to New York this morning?" Botan asked after the kiss.

Shuuichi who heard the teasing on her voice answered, "It's because of my neighbor's dog, he keeps on barking every night that I hadn't have a good sleep lately, so I decided to go to New York for a little vacation."

"Well, you don't have to go far, you're very much welcome to stay in my house." Botan said with a smile and added, "I love you, Shuuichi!"

"I love you too Botan!" Shuuichi said and they both shared another kiss.

**Well that was it. Do tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
